Devenir Auror
by Picotti
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks vient de quitter Poudlard et la partie théorique de sa formation d'auror. Aujourd'hui, elle est placée sous la tutelle d'un instructeur chargé de tout lui enseigner. Mais une chose est sûre, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à... ça.


_Cet OS est dédié à Fenice, en remerciement pour ses reviews._

**DEVENIR AUROR**

« Vigilance constante ! »

Cette vieille chouette décharnée qu'on lui avait assigné comme instructeur ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour. Il avait immédiatement entamé avec cette phrase ridicule. Ridicule parce que, Nymphadora Tonks savait quand même que c'était la base de sa formation d'auror. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas se lancer dans une pièce truffée de Mangemorts avec les mains dans les poches et sa baguette derrière l'oreille.

Mais le vieil auror avait l'air d'insister. Enfin, il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Il devait avoir dans les quarante ans passés, peut-être cinquante. Mais du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, Tonks le trouvait drôlement vieux. Il appuya l'un de ses longs doigts sur sa poitrine. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui enfoncer une vieille baguette desséchée entre les côtes.

Elle fit la moue et ça ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Est-ce que je ne t'intéresse pas, gamine ? Tu te crois trop bien pour écouter mes conseils peut-être ? »

Il était quand même impressionnant, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait des cicatrices partout sur le visage et les mains et Tonks était sûre que le réseau s'étendait sur son corps tout entier. Il avait une jambe de bois qui se terminait sur un étrange pied griffu et métallique, il lui manquait à peu près la moitié du nez, comme sectionné, tranché net et puis surtout, il y avait son œil gauche. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de balle munie d'une grosse pupille bleue, logée dans un bandeau et qui tournait sans cesse, à en donner la nausée. De temps en temps, il semblait se fixer sur quelque chose, pas nécessairement dans l'axe de vision de l'autre œil. Alors la pupille s'étrécissait comme une horrible lentille. Ce type avait dû être blessé des dizaines de fois, voire même des centaines de fois et pourtant il était toujours là avec son aigri, ses cheveux gris et sa voix grave.

« Est-ce que tu te crois issue de la cuisse de Merlin ? Capable de mettre la pâtée à tous ces Mangemorts sans même te permettre d'écouter un seul de mes conseils ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. En règle générale, elle était du style à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. D'ailleurs ses professeurs à Poudlard s'en souvenaient parfaitement. Elle se souvenait même de la nomination des préfets. Ses parents avaient demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi elle n'avait pas été choisie et ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il ne suffisait pas d'être bon élève pour devenir préfet. Si les résultats de Tonks étaient très bons, sa capacité à respecter le règlement, elle, était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse espérer veiller sur les autres. Ceci dit, elle ne s'en était pas vexée, elle n'avait de toute façon pas eu envie de la place.

Mais devant l'instructeur, pour son premier jour, elle préféra faire un peu profil bas. Histoire au moins de peser un peu le bonhomme.

« Non, monsieur. »

Il renifla. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ? Est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ce reniflement qu'il la dédaignait ou bien qu'il était prêt à lui passer cette première mauvaise impression ?

« Mon nom est Maugrey. Beaucoup ici s'amusent à m'appeler Fol Œil. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de t'expliquer pourquoi. »

Elle secoua la tête. Effectivement, il ne fallait pas chercher l'explication bien loin.

« Je ne suis pas le meilleur ici, mais je suis l'un des seuls à être là depuis longtemps. Quoi que je ne puisse pas non plus me vanter d'être en un seul morceau. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne lui faisait pas faire le tour du bureau ou de l'étage réservé aux aurors. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle y mettait les pieds et elle ne connaissait que ce qu'elle avait vaguement vu en arrivant : des bureaux qui s'entassaient un peu dans l'anarchie, des papiers, et une porte qui devait mener au bureau du directeur.

La jambe griffue de Fol Œil produisait un claquement sinistre sur les dalles mais il n'avait pas beaucoup l'air de s'en occuper. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes le temps qu'ils traversent le couloir. Une jeune femme à lunettes tenant une pile de registres et de parchemins dans les mains s'écarta sur leur passage. Fol Œil ne la regarda même pas.

Tonks détestait les gens indifférents et plus encore ceux qui faisaient croire qu'ils l'étaient. Et pourtant, elle était persuadée que Fol Œil avait beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute à elle s'il était antipathique.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Elle s'était finalement décidée à poser la question lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle allait commencer aujourd'hui sa formation sur le terrain avec un instructeur, elle avait pensé qu'elle allait commencer par un rappel théorique. C'était en tout cas comme ça que ça c'était passé la veille avec Fiertalon, un garçon de sa promotion. Elle le savait parce qu'il lui avait envoyé un hibou. Il était tellement fier d'avoir commencé avec un instructeur avant elle. Mais il lui avait avoué qu'il avait été déçu de sa journée. Il avait répondu à des tonnes de questions, avait visité les locaux en long, en large et en travers et avait passé les temps morts à trier des papiers sans importance et à faire le café.

« Excellente question, gamine. Une chose importante : toujours savoir ce qu'on fait et ce où on va. »

Il avait prononcé ces mots tout en pointant un index vers elle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

« C'est noté. Alors ? Où on va ? »

Il grimaça un sourire.

« C'est une surprise. »

Tonks se renfrogna. Elle enfouit ses mains aux fond de ses poches et soupira.

« Je déteste les surprises, argumenta-t-elle. Bon en fait non, j'adore les surprises mais quand c'est pour m'offrir quelque chose, genre un cadeau ou un voyage. Mais ce genre de surprises là, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Pas du tout même.

_ Tu parles trop. »

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'une gifle en pleine figure. Elle resta figée sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait celui-là ? Ce n'était pas parce que des Mangemorts lui avaient enlevé des morceaux qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

« Alors où va-t-on ?

_ Je t'ai dit que c'était une surprise, gamine. Je déteste me répéter. »

La cabine de l'ascenseur s'immobilisa devant eux dans un petit tintement. Deux hommes en sortirent, plongés dans une conversation très animée. Ils passèrent entre l'auror et sa jeune élève sans même leur accorder un regard.

Fol Œil entra dans la cabine mais Tonks resta à sa place, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Alors ?

_ Alors je n'irai nulle part tant que vous ne m'avez pas dit où on va. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il faut toujours savoir ce que l'on fait et où l'on va, pour ne pas se faire piéger je suppose. Je vous connais à peine, vous pourriez très bien chercher à vous servir de moi ou à me piéger. »

Elle laissa passer une seconde de silence pendant laquelle il la regarda avec une telle intensité qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas céder à la fureur. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas une petite veine qui battait là, au niveau de sa tempe ?

« Vigilance constante, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Et je commence tout de suite. »

Il continua de la dévisager. Même son œil magique s'était fixé sur elle. Elle en avait des frissons dans le dos. Jusqu'où pouvait-il voir avec ce machin ? Et puis, contre toute attente, il éclata de rire.

« Bravo ! Bien joué, gamine. Tu as du cran et de la volonté. J'aime ça. »

Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la cabine.

« On va rendre visite à mon indic pour avoir quelques petits détails sur une étrange réunion qui devrait avoir lieu bientôt à Pré-Au-Lard à la Tête de Sanglier. Il nous en dira certainement plus et on verra si ça vaut le coup de se déplacer et s'il faut prévoir un gros ou un petit comité d'accueil. »

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Il lui semblait que le compliment qu'elle avait réussi à arracher de son instructeur était un fait exceptionnel. Il ne devait certainement pas être du genre à s'amuser à encenser ses élèves ni même les gens qu'il fréquentait tout court.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Tonks rentra chez ses parents, elle était épuisée. Elle avait passé la journée à interroger des témoins, repérer des lieux (Fol Œil avait beaucoup apprécié sa capacité de métamorphomage et elle était entrée à la Tête de Sanglier pas moins de douze fois sous des apparences différentes), elle avait fait le tour du village à quatre reprises, pris des notes, dessiné des plans. Fol Œil l'avait supervisée, lui indiquant quoi faire, quand le faire et comment le faire mais en majeure partie, il lui avait laissé les rênes libres et elle s'était débrouillée toute seule pendant qu'il menait ses propres affaires pour glaner d'autres informations complémentaires des siennes ou non.

Lorsque le soir avait commencé à tomber, ils étaient revenus au ministère. Une fois que la lumière du jour avait commencé à décliner, le ministère de la magie commençait à se déserter. Beaucoup de services fermaient en fin d'après-midi.

Ils étaient revenus dans un hall vide, avaient traversé des couloirs vides et étaient rentrés dans un bureau vide. Là, Fol Œil lui avait expliqué comment trier les informations du jour et où les classer pour les mettre à disposition de ses collègues.

Il était donc dix heures passées lorsqu'elle transplana sur la pelouse devant chez ses parents. Son père était en train de lire le journal dans le salon et sa mère s'occupait de lui chauffer son dîner. Elle soupa en leur racontant sa première journée et si elle en était très enthousiasmée, elle nota néanmoins l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa mère. Sa petite fille n'était pas aussi sage qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle s'était engagé dans un service honorifique, certes, mais aussi particulièrement dangereux.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et écrivit rapidement un message à l'intention de Fiertalon :

« Ma première journée a été bien meilleure que la tienne je crois. J'ai hérité du meilleur instructeur du bureau. »

Elle envoya son hibou puis retira ses chaussures pour enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit, épuisée mais heureuse de la façon dont les choses tournaient pour elle.


End file.
